Lazos Rotos
by Miku Soseki
Summary: '¿Por qué lloras? Ya no somos nada, Chrome' 6996/Leve 1896


Hi~! Se supone que no debería de estar publicando una historia cuando no he actualizado una, pero se me vino la idea a la mente, y no me pude resistir x3!

Por cierto, ¡gracias por los review! Me hacen tan feliz TwT ._. Mañana actualizaré, creo~, pero estoy segura que en esta semana lo haré owó!

**Advertencia: **OOC, muerte de un personaje y errores ortograficos.

**Disclamer:** Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei.

Sin más, el fic~!

* * *

**Summary:** '¿Por qué lloras? Ya no somos nada, Chrome' 6996/Leve 1896

* * *

**Lazos Rotos**

Chrome tembló un poco, de sus parpados salían lágrimas. Su largo cabello oscuro ondeado por el viento.

—C-Chrome —su voz sonaba igual de juguetona que siempre— E-Eres libre.

Chrome lloró aún más. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía tan desdichada. Pensó que tal vez Mukuro cambiaría, y ya no intentaría controlar a la Familia Vongola, pero se equivocó. _Todos se equivocaron._

Chrome se arrastró hacia el cuerpo herido de Mukuro, aún con las lágrimas en los ojos. Mukuro sonrió un poco, y cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acarició suavemente sus mejillas.

—Haz crecido tanto Nagi —tosió un poco de sangre— T-Tanto, que… ya no t-te reconozco… —Murmuró— Te haz convertido en una gran mujer…

—¿P-Por qué…? —Preguntó con la voz quebrada— ¿¡P-Por qué! ? —Alzó la voz.

Mukuro sonrió de lado, y aún acariciando su bello rostro le dijo: —Y-Yo debería de preguntar el 'por qué' —comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones— ¿Por qué lloras? Ya no somos nada, Chrome. N-Nuestros lazos ya estaban rotos desde hace tiempo, sólo que no te habías d-dado cuenta… Ahora eres parte de su familia… —hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aún así sonreía— Mi querida Nagi… no sufras más… ya pronto m-me iré… kufufufu

Chrome negó rápidamente: —¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y-Yo…! ¡Yo no lo quiero p-perder! ¿P-Por qué lo hizo…? ¿Por qué atacó a b-boss? —su voz se quebró.

—Kufufufu, soy un ser ambicioso Chrome… —sonrió sarcástico, luego tosió— A-Algún día lo entenderás… Adiós, mi querida Nagi... —poco a poco sus ojos perdieron brillo, se cerraron lentamente, y aquella sonrisa juguetona se ensanchó aún más. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, las lágrimas cayeron más y más.

—No… ¡No! ¡Mukuro-sama! ¡M-Mukuro-sama! —No soportó más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando todo sentimiento dentro de sí. Las nubes taparon el cielo. La lluvia comenzó a caer. Se escucharon truenos a lo lejos. Una tormenta se acercaba. Pero no le importó, ya no le importaba nada.

Hibari, que había estado observando todo, se acercó a Chrome. Miró el cadáver de Mukuro, y luego a Chrome que estaba ida, pero aún llorando. Y con su voz fría la llamó.

—Herbívora, levántate —Chrome ni se inmutó, Hibari frunció el ceño— Aunque llores, él jamás regresará. Ya está muerto.

—Porqué tú lo mataste… —dijo con voz fría. Hibari sintió una punzada de culpa al escucharla— ¡Tú lo mataste! —Las lágrimas caían cada vez más; se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Mukuro, llorando en su pecho.

Hibari cerró los ojos con pesar. Dio media vuelta y a paso lento se alejó del lugar. Había cumplido su cometido de matarlo, pero al ver a aquella mujer llorando… sentía la culpabilidad invadirlo. Trató de no darle importancia, después de todo él era Hibari Kyoya, y él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos.

Esa noche, Chrome no sólo había roto sus lazos, sino también su corazón.

* * *

¡Listo!

Terminó con un leve 1896 u_u. Me gusta el 1896 gracias a una persona [léase Yuki-chan], pero amo el 1886 *O*~ Algún día haré fics de estás dos parejas :DD, estoy segura~ *- *

Sinceramente, la frase del final la amé, no sé ustedes .o.U

Como habrán visto, Mukuro murió feliz, pues según mi punto de vista, Mukuro hasta el final tendría esa sonrisa suya, lo mismo digo con Belpeghor xD. Al principio, iba a morir con una de sus risas, pero no sabía como hacerlo, así que quedó asi xD

También, tenía otro tema, era de cuando Mukuro le dice a Chrome que ya no lo necesitaba; comenzaba casi igual xD.

Mukuro y Hibari me salieron muy OOC ;_;. No sé de Chrome, como no sabemos como será realmente en el futuro, la puse así. Aún así, traté de mantener su personalidad, y hay que admitir que cuando se trata de Mukuro, ella cambia un poco :3

Espero que les haya agradado, pero sino es así, igual gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo~ =3~

Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
